THE SAGE FOX AND THE SPIRITS STORY
by jetxlibra
Summary: THIS IS MY NARUTO AND KORRA FANFIC CROSSOVER STORY PLEASE ENJOY AND RELEX. I WROTE THIS FANFIC WHILE LISTENING TO SOME 90'S HIP HOP AND 90'S R&B MUSIC.


**THIS IS MY KORRA/NARUTO FANIFC STORY**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**KORRA: WOW IM SO HAPPY THERE OTHER AIRBENDERS **

**ASAMI: HEY YOU WANNA DRIVE**

**KORRA: IT MY FIRST TIME DRVING **

**ASAMI: I TECH YOU THE STEPS TRUST ME**

**KORRA WAS DRIVING FOR THE FIRST TIME SHE KEEPS HITTING THE BREAKS ON THE CAR **

**KORRA:HOW IM DOING **

**ASAMI YOUR DOING GREAT KORRA JUST STOP HITTING THE BREAKS SO MUCH**

**KORRA:OK**

**UNTIL ASAMI AND KORRA SEEN A VINE OUT OF NOWHERE.**

**STRANGE ANIMAL SPEAK TO THE YOUNG AVATAR**

**KORRA:WHERE THIS COME FROM**

**WIRED ANIMAL: I DONT KNOW AVATAR U DID THIS**

**KORRA: HEY I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WILL happened**

**WIRED ANIMAL: YOU FIGURE OUT A WAY TO RID THIS VINES**

**KORRA:THAT SPIRIT GAVE ME A IDEA**

**PRESS:AVATAR KORRA**

**KORRA:PLEASE NO QUESTION AFTER I RID THIS VINES.**

**KORRA WENT INTO THE AVATR STATE TO RID OF THE VINES SHE WATER BENDED THE VINES BACK IN TO THE WATER UNIL THE VINES GROW EVEN LARGER AND DESTORY A BUILDING . BOLIN AND CHIEF BEI FONG EARTH BENDED THE SIDE OF THE BUIDLING TO HOLD FOR THE PEOPLE TO GET OF OUT THE BUILDING. ONE PERSON LEFT BEHIND AVATAR KORRA SAVE THE PERSON FROM FALL OFF THE BUILDING. **

**PRESS: MR. MAYOR WHAT CAN U DO TO RID OF THIS VINES**

** : I DON'T KNOW YET**

**UNTIL KORRA ARRVIED AT THE PRESS CONFRIENCE**

**PRESS: AVATAR KORRA WHAT CAN U TO GET RID OF THIS VINES **

**KORRA: I'M TRYING MY BEST TO RID OF THIS VINES**

**THE MAYOR AND KORRA STARTED TO ARUGE UNTIL ASAMI BROKE IT UP.**

**BACK ON AIR TIMPLE ISLAND BUMI TRY SHOW EVERYBODY HE CAN AIRBEND DURING DINNER TIME.**

**BUMI: REALLY I DID IT**

**TEZIN: STOP IT 'S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE**

**BUMI:I CAN STILL DO IT WATCH**

**BUMI: QUICK BOLIN EARTH BEND ME A BOLDER AT ME**

**PEMA:NO ONE WILL BEND GO OUTSIDE IF WANT TO BEND.**

**UNTIL THEY HEARD SOUNDS ON THE ROOF EVERYONE WENT OUTSIDE TO SEE CHECK OUT WAS THE SOURCE UNTIL THEY SEVEN ODDLENY PEOPLE DRESS.**

**NARUTO: HEY KAKASHI SENSI WERE ARE WE**

**KAKSHI:I DON'T KNOW**

**KORRA: HEY YOU PEOPLE OK**

**UNTIL NARUTO AND THE REST LOOK DOWN AT THE PEOPLE WHO TALKING TO THEM.**

**NARUTO: YEAH WE ARE BUT WERE WE **

**KORRA: YOU IN REBUPLIC CITY**

**SAKURA:REBUPLIC CITY NEVER OF IT **

**KAKASHI : IS THAT A VILLIAGE**

**NARUTO: WE NEVER OF IT**

**EVERYONE JUST LOOK SHOCKED.**

**MIGHT GAI: WE NEED TO GET THIS ROOF FIRST TO GREET THIS STRANGE PEOPLE. **

**EVERYONE: RIGHT.**

**EVERYONE NINJA JUMP OFF SUPER FAST. **

**BOLIN: HOW DID THEY DO THAT**

**NARUTO: IM NARUTO UZUMAKI**

**KAKASHI:IM KAKASHI GADIEN**

**SAKURA:IM SAKURA HARUNO**

**MIGHT GAI: IM GAI SENESI**

**KILLER B: YO KILLER B**

**ROCK LEE: IM ROCK LEE **

**SASUKE: IM SASUKE UCHINA**

**TEZIN:NICE TO MEET YOU ALL**

**KORRA : IM AVATAR KORRA **

**NARUTO: WHATS A AVATAR**

**BOLIN: DUDE YOU NEVER HEARD OF THE AVATAR WHERE YOU PEOPLE FROM **

**KAKASHI: THE LEAF VILLIAGE IN THE FIRE COUNTRY.**

**BUMI:WHATS IS THIS LEAF VILLIAGE I NEVER HEARD OF IT. **

**NARUTO: IS IT ON THE MAP**

**ASAMI:NOPE DIDN'T EXIST**

**BOLIN:QUICK QUESTION WHATS WITH THE HEADBANDS AND HOW DID YOU GUYS GET HERE ANYWAY**

**MIGHT GAI: WEAR NINJAS**

**EVERYONE STARTED LAUGHING**

**ROCK LEE: WHATS SO FUNNY**

**KORRA: EVERYBODY KNOWS THERE NO SUCH THING AS NINJAS**

**SAKURA: YES THERE **

**KORRA: WHATEVER. ANYWAYS IM THE HERO OF THIS WORLD THE MOST POWERFUL BENDER**

**NARUTO: YOU A HERO **

**BOLIN: SHE SAVE THE WORLD FROM DARKNESS**

**KAKASHI: REALLY WELL NARUTO HERE THE WORLD FROM DESTRUTION AND DARKNESS . **

**ASAMI: I NEVER HEARD OF HIM BEFORE**

**KILLER B: YO YOU NEVER HEARD NARUTO AKA NINE TAIL SAGE OF SIX PATHS**

**KORRA: NOPE**

**MIGHT GAI: WOW UNBELIEVE**

**TEZIN: ARE YOU BENDERS OF THIS WORLD**

**KAKASHI:WHATS BENDING**

**EVERYONE WAS SHOCK AGAIN.**

**TEZIN:BENDING IS A TYPE OF ELEMENT ALLOW YOU TO CONTROL WATER, EARTH, AIR, FIRE. **

**SAKURA:WOW**

**BOLIN: SO WHAT CAN U DO**

**NARUTO: WE CANT NEITHER OF THOSE BENDING THINGS OR WHATEVER IT WAS**

**KAKASHI: WE DO JUSTUS **

**TEZIN: WHATS A JUSTU**

**KAKASHI: IT SPITIAL AND PHYSICAL ENERGY TO FOLLOW THROUGH THE BODY. **

**PEMA: INSTERING**

**NARUTO: KAKASHI HOW ABOUT U SHOW THSES PEOPLE YOUR TECHQUNIES **

**KAKASHI:OK **

**UNTIL KAKASHI DID A WATER DRAGON JUSTU EVERYBODY WAS SHOCKED.**

**MIGHT GAI :MY TURN**

**MIGHT GAI SHOW THEME THE POWERFUL EIGHT GATES HIM AND ROCK LEE**

**BOLIN: COOL**

**KILLER B: ALL YEAH YO BOY UP NEXT**

**KILLER B LIGHTING JUSTU **

**TEZIN: WE NEVER SEEN THINGS BEFORE**

**SAKURA: MY TURN **

**SAKURA PUNCHED THE GROUND EVERYONE MOVED. **

**ASAMI: SHE POWEERFUL**

**SASUKE : MY TURN NOW **

**SASUKE USED HIS **_**Amaterasu**_** . ****HE DESTROYED A BOAT**

**KORRA : WOAH THATS ENOUGH FOR NOW. **

**BOLIN: HOW U GUYS DO THAT SHOW ME PLEASE. **

**UNTIL THEY SEEN A MAN FIN TO JUMP OFF THE BUILDING **

**CRAZY MAN: IM DANGEROUS UNTIL HE BLOW OFF THE REBUPLIC CITY POLICE OFFICERS FROM HE BRIDGE**

**UNITL TEAM AVATAR CAME TO THE RESUCE WITH SOME HELP. **

**KORRA USED HER GLIDER TO GET UP TO THE TOP OF THE BRIDE. **

**KORRA: MIND IF SIT HERE**

**CRAZY MAN: I DONT CARE IM HAVING A BAD DAY**

**KORRA: YOUR THE ONLY ONE TAKE MY HAND**

**CARZY MAN : OK  
**

**UNTIL HE FELL SOMETHING CAUGHT HIM IT WAS A BOY IN ORANGE THAT CAUGHT THE GUY. **

**CRAZY MAN: THANK YOU**

**NARUTO: YOUR WELCOME**

**REPORTERS : WHOS IS THIS BOY **

**KORRA: WHAT DO THINK YOUR DOING**

**NARUTO:IM JUST HELPING**

**KORRA : WELL I DONT NEED YOUR HELP**

**NARUTO: WHATEVER**

**TEZIN: YOU NEED TO THINK NARUTO HERE FOR SAVING THIS MAN LIFE**

**KORRA: TEZIN I DON'T NEED HELLP FROM A WANNA BE NINJA**

**NARUTO: WANNA BE JUST A SECOND IF IT WASN'T FOR ME SAVING THAT MAN LIFE HE BEEN DEAD BY NOW.**

**KORRA:HEY YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT BRING ON **

**UNTIL KAKASHI AND TEZIN BROKE THEM TWO UP**

**REPORTERS: LOOK IT'S THE MAYOR OF REBPULIC CITY **

** : I WANT YOU OUT OF MY CITY ALL YOU DID WAS CAUSE TROUBLE EVER SINCE YOU GOT HERE.**

**THE REPORTERS GASP**

**KORRA: I WAS LEAVING ANYWAY**

**BACK ON AIR TIMPLE ISLAND EVERYONE WAS PACKING UP BECAUSE TEAM AVATAR WAS GOING AROUND THE WORLD LOOK FOR SOME AIRBENDERS UNTIL ASAMAI CAME WITH HER AIRCRAFT. **

**ASAMI: YOU GUYS NEED A LEFT **

**PEMA:IM REALLY GOING TO MISS YOU HONEY**

**TEZIN: ME TOO HONEY**

**UNTIL IKKI AND MEELO **

**IKKI: NO FAIR HOW COME JINORA GETS TO GO**

**MEELO: YEAH WHAT SHE SAID**

**TEZIN:BECAUSE WE NEED SOMEONE TO TRAIN AND PRATICE WITH NEW AIRBENDERS**

**MEELO: THEY WILL BOW TO ME**

**TEZIN: GO EASY ON THEM SON**

**UNITL MAKO CAME ON ISLAND WITH A MAP**

**MAKO: KORRA I MEAN AVATAR KORRA I BROUGHT THE MAP LIKE YOU SAID TO BRING**

**KORRA: OK **

**MAKO: WHO THOSE PEOPLE WITH THE HEADBANDS **

**KORRA: THOSE ARE SOME WANNA BE NINJA WE TOP OF OUR ROOF**

**MAKO: NINJAS WOW THATS A JOKE**

**KORRA: I KNOW RIGHT**

**MAKO: IM HEADING TO THE STATION**

**KORRA: MAKO COME WITH US PLEASE**

**MAKO:SORRY I CAN'T **

**UNTIL BOLIN CHASE AFTER THIS BROTHER**

**BOLIN: MAKO WAIT**

**MAKO: KORRA ALREADY ASKED **

**BOLIN: COME ON COME WITH US PLUS WERE GOING TO BA SING SE DAD'S BIRTH PLACE.**

**MAKO:BUT I GOT A LIFE HERE**

**BOLIN:WHAT LIFE YOU SLEEP UNDER YOUR DESK.**

**MAKO:FINE IM I GUESS I GO.**

**TEZIN ASKED KAKASHI GAIDEN IF THEY WON'T TO GO **

**TEZIN: IF YOU MIND TO COME WITH ON THE SEARCH**

**KAKASHI: SURE I NEED A VACTION**

**MIGHT GAI:ALRIGHT WE GOING DIFFERENT PLACES OF THE WORLD I CANT WAIT TO EXPLORE NEW YOUTH**

**ROCK LEE: ME GAI SENSEI**

**NARUTO: I WONDER DIFFERENT PLACES HAVE DELISOUS RAMEN.**

**ASAMI:HEY NARUTO I HAVE A QUESTION WHATS THE WHISKERS **

**NARUTO: IT'S A LONG STORY **

**BOLIN: EVERYBODY YOU READY **

**EVERYONE SAID YES.**

**BOLIN: HERE WE GO**

**TEZIN: FIRST THING FIRST WE NEED EXPLORE THSES SMALL TOWN FOR SOME NEW AIRBENDERS.**

**KORRA:RIGHT**

**TEZIN: WE NEED KNOW MORE ABOUT NEW FRIENDS HERE**

**KAKASHI: KAKASHI GAIDEN IM A LEAF NINJA I FOUGHT THE MOST DANGEROUS NINJAS IN MY LIFE TIME THSES ARE MY STUDENTS SAKURA, NARUTO AND SASUKE USED TO BE MY STUDENT UNTIL HE LEAFT THE LEAF. I FOUGHT THOUGH MANY BATTLES IN MY LIFE.**

**BUMI: QUICK QUSTION WHATS WITH THE MASK AND THE EYE PATCH**

**KAKASHI: SORRY I CAN'T TELL YOU THAT.**

**MIGHT GAI: SOME PEOPLE CALL ME GAI SENSEI IM ALSO A LEAF NINJA MYSELF I LOVE TO TRAIN AND WORKOUT EVERYDAY THE POWER OF YOUTH AND ALSO KAKASHI IS MY RIVIAL. I FOUGHT THOUGH MANY BATTLES AS WELL MYSLEF**

**ROCK LEE: IM ROCK LEE I LOVE TO WORKOUT AND TRAIN EVERYDAY AND GAI SENSEI IS MY TEACHER, HERO, MY EVERYTHING, HE HELP ME HOW LEARN HOW TO FIGHT AND ALSO CONTROL THE 8 GATES. I FOUGHT THOUGH MANY BATTLES DURING MY LIFE TIME AS WELL**

**BOLIN: COOL**

**MAKO: INSTEARING**

**KILLER B: YO NAME IS KILLER B K TO THE B YO I'M THE CLOUD VILLIAGE I LOVE TO RAP MY RHYMES AND TRAIN. AND ALSO CONTROL MY 8 TAILS SIDE. I ALSO BATTLED GIANT SQUIDS AND FOUGHT DANGEROUS POWERFUL PEOPLE IN MY LIFE TIME TO YO**

**ASAMI: WHATS 8 TAILS**

**KILLER B: LETS ME SHOW YOU PRETTY YOUNG THING**

**NARUTO: NO **

**SAKURA: MY NAMES IS SAKURA HARUNO I'M A LEAF VILLIAGE NINJA ALSO I LOVE TO TRAIN HELPING OUT THE HOKAGE PRATCING NEW JUSTUS I HAVE A BAD VOILENT TEMPER TRY TO STAY ON MY GOOD SIDE. I ALSO FOUGHT DANGEROUS PEOPLE IN MY LIFE TIME**

**SASUKE:MY NAME IS SAUSKE THE UCHINA I DON'T ABOUT ANYTHING IN THIS EXPECT FOR REBUILDING MY CLAN AND I ALSO BEAT MY FAMILY KILLER WHICH IS MY BROTHER.I FOUGHT MOST POWERFUL PEOPLE IN MY LIFE TIME AND I KILLED THEM**

**KORRA: HE REMIND OF YOU MAKO**

**MAKO: I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THAT**

**NARUTO: MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI IM A LEAF NINJA . I LOVE EATING RAMEN , I LOVE TO TRAIN , I LIKE HELPING PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD BUT I HATE DARKNESS AND MADNESS. BUT I HAVE MUCH DARKER SIDE OF ME WHICH I HAVE THE NINE TAILS FOX INSIDE OF ME. I ALSO FOUGHT DANGEROUS BATTLES IN MY LIFE SINCE I WAS A KID. **

**KORRA: WHATS A NINE TAIL FOX**

**NARUTO: IT'S A DEMON FOX SEALED SINCE I WAS A BABY.**

**MAKO: NO WAY**

**ASAMI: THAT EXPLAIN THE WHISKERS THEN**

**NARUTO: YELP**

**TEZIN: THAT INSTEARING STORY ABOUT OUR NEW FRIDENS**

**BOLIN: HEY KORRA AND AMKO I THINK THIS NINJA PEOPLE POWERFUL THAN US**

**KORRA AND MAKO: NAW **

**MAKO: I CAN BEAT THOSE WEAK NINJA ONE HAND TIE BEHIND MY BACK**

**KORRA: TRUST ME THAT NARUTO GUY THINK TOUGH JUST WAIT UNTIL I SMASH HIM TO THE GROUND.**

**BOLIN: I THINK YOU GUYS UNDERESTMAINTG THESE NINJA PEOPLE.**

**TEZIN: I HEARD OF EVERYTHING**

**KORRA: TEZIN WERE YOU LISTINING**

**TEZIN: KORRA DON'T START WITH THESE NINJA PEOPLE**

**KORRA: IM NOT TEZIN BUT JUST LET ME SHOW OFF MY SKILLS TO THAT NARUTO GUY .**

**TEZIN:KORRA BE RESPECTFUL **

**KORRA: FINE OK**

**JINORA: CAN YOU GUYS TECH ME THESE SO CALLED JUSTUS **

**NARUTO: SURE**

**SAKURA: LET ME TALK YOU NARUTO **

**NARUTO: WHAT IS IT SAKURA **

**SAKURA: YOU CAN'T JUST SHOW ANYBODY THESE JUSTUS **

**NARUTO: WHY**

**SAKURA: WE DON'T KNOW THESE PEOPLE LIKE THAT **

**NARUTO: COME ON SARUKA SHE JUST A KID.**

**SAKURA:ALRIGHT .**

**NARUTO: ONE MORE QUESTION SAKURA DO WANNA BE WITH ME OR NOT**

**SAKURA: I DON'T KNOW NARUTO IM STILL CONFUSE ABOUT SASUKE COMING BACK TO THE VILLIAGE JUST WAIT A LITTLE LONGER OK **

**IM STILL CARE FOR YOU NARUTO**

**NARUTO: OK**

**UNITL THEY LANDED IN A SMALL TOWN NOTHING DIRTH AND ROCKS**

**BOLIN: EVERYBODY WANTS TO BECOME AIRBENDER**

**EVERYONE CROWDED AROUND THE SECNE .**

**BOLIN: HAVE YOU SEEN MAN WEARING RED SCROAF AROUND HIS NECK**

**MAKO : IM RIGHT HERE **

**UNTIL MAKO FIREBEND**

**KORRA: DON'T WORRY I SAVE YOU **

**MAKO: HEY KORRA STOP **

**KORRA AND ASAMI LAUGHING.**

**UNTIL JINORA SHOWING EVERYBODY HER GLIDING SKILLS THE PEOPLE WERE AMAZED.**

**BOLIN SHOWING PEOPLE A FLYING BISON.**

**BOLIN: WHO WANTS TO BECOME AN AIRBENDER**

**UNTIL THE PEOPLE LEFT**

**A KID SHOW UP ASK THEM CAN HE JOIN THE TEAM. HE SHOWED HIS AIRBENDERING SKILLS TO KORRA AND TEZIN**

**KORRA: FINE YOUR IN**

**TEZIN: WELL AT LEAST WE GOT ONE.**

**UNTIL THESE MOTORCYLE PEOPLE TRY TO GET THE KID **

**BIKER: HAND US THE KID**

**KORRA: YOU HAVE TO GO THOUGH ME TO GET HIM.**

**BIKER EATHBENDED AT KORRA UNTIL ROCK LEE KICK THE GUY IN THE HEAD.**

**ROCK LEE: YOU WILL NOT CAUSE ANY HARM TO OUR NEW TEAM MATES. **

**KORRA: YOU BIKERS ARE GOING TO PRISON **

**BIKERS:WERE NOT ROBBER OR KILLERS . WE HEAR TO HELP THESE OR THIS TOWN AND THAT KID RIGHT THERE IS A THEIF HIS NAME KI**

**KORRA: WERE KI**

**SASUKE: HERE HE HIS I COUGHT THE LOSER TRY TO ESCAPE**

**MAKO: HEY THATS MY JOB TO CATCH THE BAD GUYS NO YOURS**

**SASUKE : GET OUT MY FACE LOSER**

**MAKO: LOSER**

**UNTIL MAKO FIREBENDED AT SASUKE DODGE IT AND USED HIS CHIRDORI BLADE TO HIT MAKO **

**MAKO: AHHH SHIT THATS HURTS**

**BOLIN: DUDE YOU ALMOST KILLED MY BROTHER**

**SASUKE: NEXT TIME TELL HIM STAY OUT OF MY WAY**

**KI: DIDNT DO ANYTHING I FOUND IT THATS ON SIDE OF THE ROAD**

**BIKER: YEAH KID YOUR COMING WITH US**

**KORRA: WEAR YOU TAKING HIM **

**BIKER: JAIL**

**KORRA: NO WAIT LET ME TAKE HIM**

**BIKERS LET HIM GO TEAM AVATAR**

**KI: THANK YOU VERY MUCH**

**KORRA: GET TO CARRIED AWAY**

**UNTIL KORRA SEEN MAKO WOUNDED **

**KORRA: WHAT HAPPED TO MAKO **

**BOLIN: THAT JERK ALMOST KILLED HIM**

**KORRA: HEY YOU WHATS YOUR PROBLEM **

**SASUKE: GET OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE YOU GET HURT**

**KORRA: LETS SEE ABOUT MY THAT **

**UNITL SASUKE HIS SHARINGAN POWER TO PUT KORRA IN A ILLSUION OF HER GET HURT MY 4 MEMBERS KORRA SCREAMED**

**TEZIN: KORRA YOU OK**

**KORRA: I WAS SEEN SOMETHING TERRIBLE HIS EYES CHANGED SHAPE AND COLOR.**

**TEZIN: THATS INPOSSBLE **

**BOLIN: WHATS GOING WITH GUY**

**BUMI: WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW **

**TEZIN: YES **

**EVERYBODY WENT BACK ON THE SHIP **

**JINORA: HI IM JINORA**

**KI: IM KI**

**ASAMI: I HEARD SCREAMING AND FIGHTING WHATS GOING ON HERE. **

**BOLIN: THAT JERK OVER THERE ALMOST KILLED MY BROTHER AND HE DID SOMETHING TO KORRA WITH HIS EYES**

**SASUKE: YOUR GOING TO BE NEXT IF WON'T SHUT UP.**

**TEZIN: THAT ENOUGH EVERYBODY LETS TRAIN TOGETHER BLOW OFF SOME STREAM. **

**KORRA WAS HAPPY**

**KORRA : I WANT THAT NARUTO GUY **

**NARUTO: FINE IM ALWAYS UP FOR A CHALLENGE **

**KORRA: THIS GOING TO ME EAZY**

**WHEN NARUTO AND KORRA ON THE DECK ON THE SHIP **

**KAKASHI: READY GO**

**KORRA THORW PUNCHES AT NARUTO . NARUTO DODGE SO FAST . HE PUNCHED IN HER STOMACH. KORRA TRY TO FIRE BEND AT NARUTO . NARUTO ALMOST GOT BURNED . UNTIL NARUTO USED HIS SHADOW CLONE JUSTU . **

**EVERYBODY WAS SHOCKED **

**KORRA WAS SHOCKED HERSELF BUT DIDNT STOP HER. SHE KEEP ON FIGHGTING. UNTIL SHE EARTH BENDED NARUTO DODGE IT .**


End file.
